Modernization of Oedipus
by P-Webes
Summary: English assignment. You don't have to read. It's exactly what the title says Modernization of the story Oedipus. Sorry if my followers got false hope on my golden boy story.


**This was a homework assignment for my literature class! I have not forgot about my golden boy story! I'm just very busy, and don't have motivation to continue it! though I have every intention to continue! Thanks for reading tell me what you think of it please!?**

One peaceful day the citizens of a small town named Thebes was having a picnic up on the hills of Cithaeron. The picnic was a little chaotic with children running about, parents socializing, and music playing which kids and adults alike were dancing to. Everyone believed that they were safe, that nothing could go wrong. When Lucas and Jessica Smith were getting ready to leave they realized that haven't seen their two year old son Edward anywhere. They went looking for Shawn who is their nephew and was watching Ed for them. They found Shawn covered in blood looking like he was mauled by a wild animal. Thankfully though the paramedics were able to save his life. The whole town kept looking for the missing baby for weeks but he was never found. Eventually he was declared dead, even without a body being found, because what two year old can survive a wild animal attack or even in the wild for longer then a few days?

In a town forty eight hours or, two days, away a young man named Edward, who is a profound and respected scientist despite his young of 28, was just involved in an argument with his parents. He is mad that his parents never told him he was adopted, that he had to find out from his boss who made an off-hand comment about not being blood related to his parents. Edward went to confront his parents who confessed about him being adopted but felt they were right in not telling him. He was so mad that he accepted a job to find a cure for a mysterious plague in a small town called Thebes two days away from him. Late at night a few hours away from town Edward is involved in a car crash. He gets out of his of the car to check on the other driver but realizes he is dead so Ed gets back in the car and drives away while calling the police.

When the police arrive all they find is one car with a man inside who is already dead. They inform his wife Jessica of his death later that night. They have no idea who was in the other car and eventually the case goes cold.

Ed arrives into town a day later after resting for the night in a small bed and breakfast. Two days later he finds the cure to the plague and starts to give immunizations to people. It takes two weeks to create enough immunizations for all of the town to be vaccinated and by that time Ed has fallen in love with the small town life and decides to stay.

Four years have gone by and he has fallen in love with Jessica Smith whose former husband had been killed in and unsolved car crash. Jessica is really fifty seven but looks thirty because of plastic surgery. When Ed asks Jessica to marry him no one tells him the truth of Jessica's age.

A year after Edward's marriage to Jessica, who he still believes is in her very early thirties, the old mayor who has been mayor for fifty years dies and the townspeople elect Ed to be mayor, which he ends up agreeing to. He is elected because he is always trying to help the people in the community, he is well respected in the town and is also worshiped for finding the cure to the plague a few years back.

After five years of being mayor townspeople are randomly showing up murdered. Everyone believes it to be a serial killer since they all have the words justice written on them and every other day someone goes missing and is murdered. Eventually the killer puts up signs saying he is killing people until Laius's murderer is found. He wants justice to be served either by life in prison or even the death of the murderer.

Ed goes to an old blind man named Thomas for advice who is believed to be a psychic. In his youth when he could see he even helped the police before on difficult investigations. He claims to have seen Ed being the killer of Lucas. Ed does not believe him, calls him a phony and decides to accuse Thomas of being bribed by Chris, who is Ed's brother-in-law. Ed seems to think that Chris wants to be mayor and that it can't happen unless Ed is gone. Chris tries to reason with Ed saying he dosen't want to be mayor, that he already has influence and respect in the town especially since his family had helped build the town one hundred years ago.

A man named Mark works in the mayors office in Corinth is staying in Thebes visiting family. He receives a call from the mayor's wife, Mary, that the mayor, Paul, is dead from a heart attack. Mary asks Mark if he could inform her son Edward, the current mayor in Thebes, that his father is dead since he won't answer calls from his parents and she has already tried. Mark decides to go find Edward so he can tell him the bad news. When Mark finds Ed and informs him of his father's death Ed doesn't really feel anything, yet he still won't go home because he is mad at his parents for keeping his adoption a secret from him. Mark informs Ed that his adopted parents thought he wouldn't need to know since they thought his real parents were dead. He says that he was the one to bring them to his parents since he found him by the side of the road covered in blood lying next to a bloody body. Mark then leaves to go to the bathroom.

While Mark is gone Shawn shows up because there is rumors going around that there was a third car involved in the car crash and that the third driver saw the killers face. People try to remember who wasn't in town the night that Lucas was murdered and the only person not in town for certain was Shawn. The reason Shawn didn't go to the police was because he thought he would be blamed. He decides to come forward after hearing rumors that Ed was already blamed for the murder so maybe people will believe him. Shawn has just got done with telling Edward and Jessica about how he saw Ed get out of the car after hitting Lucas's car. Edward actually believes him after hearing the story of how Lucas had died earlier from his wife and realized it was similar to the hit and run he was in the night before he got to Thebes.

Mark comes back in and sees Shawn then tells Ed and Jessica that Shawn was the bloody body he saw by baby Edward. It takes awhile for that sentence to kick in and when it is does Jessica runs from the room looking horrified. Edward is equally horrified but also in shock realizing he murdered his father and married his mother because some random guy, who is standing infront of him, kidnapped him. Once he is out of shock he goes to check on his wife in their room and finds that she shot and killed herself. He then grabs the gun and shoots himself also. Unfortunately, for him he was found and taken to the hospital where he was saved but pronounced blind for the rest of his life. He apologizes to Chris for thinking he tried to bribe Thomas and then asks him to look after his two daughters who are under eighteen, as opposed to his two sons who are are nineteen and twenty and already have jobs. Since Ed is blind and he tried to kill himself he is to spend his prison sentence in a mental hospital instead of prison.

The serial killer makes an announcement in public, while covering his face, saying that justice has been served and that the killings will stop. The police catch him before he can get away and he is sentenced to jail for life. It turns out the serial killer was Lucas's best friend and he felt it was wrong that Lucas's killer walked free. Also Mark was arrested for kidnapping Edward but, was found innocent since he truly believed that Shawn was Ed's father and that Shawn was actually dead.


End file.
